Humility and Tolerance
by fiddlefightsong
Summary: Rated M for a reason. A different(?) KakaSaku story.
1. Prologue

**Humility and Tolerance : Prologue  
**

* * *

It all started the year I turned eighteen.  
The damned fool wouldn't even let up while we were training together.

"I love you Sa-"

 _ ***Bonk!***_

"Would you shut the hell up!?"

 _ ***Fffwhoosh***_

"So mean! _And angry too..._ I MEAN IT THOUGH!"

 _ ***Crack!***_

"Get over it you damn pervert!"

 _ ***Thump***_

"Is this because of the age thing? Because if it is, I thin-"

 _ ***THWAK!***_

"That isn't why and you know it!"

 _ ***Swishhhh***_

"Why?"

 _ ***Pant pant***_

"I love someone already! _And the billion other reasons..._ "

 _ ***Schwap!***_

"Who? Sasuke? You mean you haven't noticed how his hair looks _exactly_ like a duck's ass?"

 _ ***SMACK!***_

"Uhg! For the hundredth time! SHUT! UP!"

* * *

By the time I turned nineteen, I was pretty much used to it.  
Though I probably should have known it would only get worse once I was able to go to bars and drink.

"Sakura. I'm... in love with you."

 _ ***Clink***_

"Two more of these please? Make one a double."

 _ ***Swooosh***_

"Ouch! Ignoring me? Hmmm, didn't you hear me? Should I say it louder?"

 _ ***Splash***_

"Should I drive my fist through your face?"

 _ ***Chug chug***_

"My fa-?! Oh I get it. Its my scars. Well I will have you know that most women find them rather attractive."

 _ ***Donk***_

"It isn't anything about your idiotic face. You know that."

 _ ***Glug glug glug***_

"Why?"

 _ ***Tap tap***_

"I've given up on stupid boys- and before you say it! No, you aren't a _man_. Yes, you are a stupid boy. No matter how old you are."

 _ ***Slosh***_

"So it's Ino then? You know, I can think of at least one thing I can offer you that she never coul-"

 _ ***SMACK!***_

"For the thousandth time! GO! AWAY!"

* * *

It barely even annoyed me anymore when I was twenty.  
However, when my desk piled up at work, it still got me going having to deal with the paperwork and _him_.

"Hi Sa-"

 _ ***Shuffle***_

"Yeah I know. You love me."

 _ ***Flip***_

"I was just going to say hello actually..."

 _ ***Pat***_

"Oh. Well, hey to you too. You know I reall-"

 _ ***Shifffft***_

"ButalsoIloveyou."

 _ ***Zwwwwwip!***_

"IDIOT!"

 _ ***Crinkle***_

"Whaa!? You can't honestly still care about the whole 'sensei' thing! It's already been ove-"

 _ ***Tip tap***_

"What is this? The freaking stone age? And don't you dare say why!"

 _ ***Frrrushh***_

"Wh- Uhhh... Dōshite?"

 _ ***Thwak!***_

"I. Have. A fucking. BOYFRIEND!"

 _ ***Huff huff***_

"Oh come on! _Kiba_?! Oh speaking of Kiba actually... have you gotten him house-trained yet?"

 _ ***SMACK!***_

"For the millionth time Kakashi. FORGET IT!"

* * *

The year I turned 21 things got slightly... _different_.  
That was the year he gave me an offer I - **almost** \- couldn't refuse.

* * *

 **Whelp! Here it begins! I don't want to give away too much yet, but yes, this is a KakaSaku story.**  
 **A really goofy, fluffy, lemon-y, sorta-canon sorta-not, KakaSaku story.**

 **P.S I am still working on my Fairy Tail story. I know it's been forever but EXCUSES OK!?**  
 **P.P.S This story won't be as filthy as the FT one. STILL LEMONY THOUGH SO LOOK OUT!**


	2. Chapter One: Drowsy

**CHAPTER ONE : DROWSY**

* * *

On these nights I walk home from work so tired that I find myself looking at the ground thinking, _damn, that specific spot of dirt looks incredibly soft, maybe I could just lay my head down there and take a nap_ , my mind tends to wander over the big questions.

Big questions like, _what the fuck am I doing with my life_?

It isn't that I'm unaware of how far I've come, it's that I _am_ aware of how far I want to go.

Haruno Sakura. Second in command at Konoha hospital. Medic-nin of arguably the most powerful 3-man team in the entire country. The greatest kunoichi the Village Hidden in the Leaves has ever produced, aside from Tsunade-sama herself. And don't forget the 'aside' part.

 _*Sigh.*_

Always second best. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride. No Sakura. Don't think about brides.

I'm already changing my direction because it's too late. I thought about brides.

* * *

"I'm just saying Sakura, from what I have read, you are supposed to be one or the other. Work-obsessed, or love-sick. I was under the impression females should fall under one of the two categorie-"

 _ ***SMACK!***_

"Sai. My dear, idiotic Sai. Do I really need to remind you of our talk about using the words "women" and "should" in the same sentence?"

The pointed finger he started to raise told me Sai thought it would be appropriate to point out he had actually used the word "female," and the glare I aimed at him told Sai that if he opened his mouth, it would be appropriate for me to punch him harder next time.

Why am I here again? I mean, Kekkei-Drunkai is by far my favourite bar in town, but didn't I just get off of a 14 hour shift at the hospital? Was I not just thinking about taking a nap on the ground and filling my head with self...

Oh right. Self pity.

I down the two shots I have in front of me, despite the fact that they aren't shots number 1 and 2 (more like 5 and 6 but who keeps track at this time of night anyways?), and distract myself with the company I have tonight. By the time shots 8 and 9 come around, sitting at a table with Sai, Neji, Shino and TenTen might actually start to make sense.

I'm trying to calculate how many shots I would need before this particular group of people seem like quality conversationalists when Genma arrives. He greets everyone else before me, probably because he knows I have a smart-assed comment lined up for him, which I most certainly would have if I hadn't still been trying to work out my 'number of shots = ninja rank multiplied by how many times I've healed them for a totally avoidable injury times the square root of how annoying they are' formula. However, Genma doesn't need to know that and when he has said his "yo" to everyone he turns to me.

"Saku-chan. Your boyfriend followed me here, can I have whatever drink he buys you tonight?"

While the rest of the table tries to argue with Genma about just who will get that, I briefly think to myself that Kiba won't be back home for a few more hours at least, and then I remember it's Genma I am talking to and it's free drinks we are talking about. It doesn't take more than a second for me to understand so I let out a preemptive sigh and lift up my head.

"Hey Kakashi."  
"Sakura. You look tired. How drunk are you? I'll walk you home?"  
"No Kakashi."  
"Not drunk enough yet then huh? Good thing I bought you a drink. You're gonna _love_ this one."  
"Thanks Kakashi."  
"If you're really that tired you can stay at my place tonight. It's much closer."  
"Shut up Kakashi."

I take a sip and slide the overly pink, overly _large_ , fruity drink over to Shino and ignore the disappointed/annoyed noises coming from everyone else at the table. Kakashi gives me a knowing glance and raises an eyebrow at the drink as if to say, _impressive, right_? And honestly, he knows damn well I _am_ impressed because he managed to find a drink that was somehow even -more- obnoxious and embarrassing than the one he bought me last time we here.

At some point over the last 3 years Kakashi made it a game to find the most ridiculous alcoholic drink in existence, because he knows how much I hate them, and he thinks that every time someone buys me a similar drink, because he has _subtly_ convinced them that I like them without having to actually say anything, it raises his 'score' in that game. I hate this game the most on my birthdays, because he knows how guilty I feel having to pretend to be grateful when I end up with 10 bottles of various fruit-based low-percentage alcohols, and he gets some kind of perverse joy out of watching me deal with problems I can't solve with a fist. Which reminds me,

"You are a bad person Kakashi."  
"Admit it, it might be the most impressive one yet."

I look over to Shino, who is wading through tiny umbrellas and pulling plastic sticks with marshmallows on them out of the cup I handed over to him and give in.

"Alright. I'm impressed. What is it?"  
"Oh that? I invented it myself. It's called the Sakura Special."

To his credit, it is at least simple for me to calculate how many drinks I need to deal with Kakashi, and that is all of them. Literally _all_ of the drinks.

And yet I still call the damn fool my best friend.

For all of his obnoxious 'confessions' and shoddy innuendos, not to mention his utter lack of professionalism at times, he's the most genuinely _good_ person I know. And yes he outranks infamous friend-maker Naruto on that list, because on top of having genius level intelligence, enough skill for the whole village, dedication, loyalty and a great sense of humour, Kakashi is humble. At least that's what I think until tomorrow.

* * *

"The anserr is 13! X equalsshh 13! Yahoo! I figured it out!"

I climb off the table and slump back in my chair, overjoyed because I've spent the last 10 minutes wondering why Shino, Neji and I don't go on more missions together, and if not for Ino-pig, Sai and TenTen would make a great couple, so therefore I finally figured out just how many shots it takes for me to be certifiably insane. Was that the calculation I was working on? I laugh at everyone's confusion and they follow suit, but I can't help but think it might just be me they are laughing at.

"Lesssh go Kaka-chan. You're carrying my shoes."

When I realize Kiba will be back home in about an hour, I get up to leave and drag Kakashi with me, because if I trust any of these hammered fools to get me home safe it's always going to be him. My sober brain knows that I don't just mean home from a bar either.

Genma pats Kakashi on the back and says, "tonight's the night you get that goodnight kiss for sure one-eye."

I think, _tonight's the night I leave you with one-eye baldy_ , but what I actually say sounds more like "no _you_ has one-eye, butthead."

I turn towards the door with my head held high before Genma can burst out laughing in my face, though it doesn't really make it any better when I hear him slapping his knee behind my back. I know he was laughing just as hard, but I lean on Kakashi when he comes up beside me anyways, because I'm not forcing him to walk me home (and carry my shoes) just for his _company_.

* * *

"Augusht is my favourite month."  
"It's September. And September is your favourite month."  
"I know that."  
"My favourite month is Ja-"  
"January. Because no one expects you to do anything quickly in January."

Kakashi chuckles when I cut him off and mimic him, and laughs out loud when I turn to him with my hand covering the bottom of my face and give him one of his own eye-crease smiles.

"Your real favourite month is June. Because the ground isn't wet like it is in May, and the shade isn't as hot as it is in July."

I know he has the goofy smile on his face before I add,

"And that's because you're lazy and spend entire days sitting in tree-shade like the perverted slug you are."

He pauses and looks at me, then at my shoes in his hand, then blatantly ignores my well practised I-will-kill-you glare and chucks one of them halfway down the block. He laughs, but knows the height my eyebrows are raised is a direct representation of how many seconds he has before getting punched in the gut, and before I know it he's gone from my side and back with the shoe, balancing it on his hand and kneeling in front of me like he's a prince and I'm-

"Cinderella. Your glas... mm, no. Is this suede? These are new-"

Instead of my 'dainty' foot in his hand, Kakashi gets my knee in his chest and his ass on the ground. He looks startled because I know he thought he was being funny, but it's that sight that makes me clutch my stomach and cackle at him. We are both still laughing when we get back to walking, each of us with one of my shoes in hand.

* * *

"Get some damn sleep tonight Kakashi. More than 2 hours."  
"I don't make promises I can't keep."  
"We have a mission coming up you idiot."  
"Come over and tuck me in?"  
"Better idea, I'll just knock you out right here and you can sleep in the flower bed."

When we finally stumble our way back to my place, Kiba is already home and comes to the door to greet us. He pulls me in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then holds me a little farther away from him and looks me up and down.

"Sakura! You got fleas while I was gone!"

In case either of us didn't get it, Kiba points to Kakashi after he says it.

We've been together for over a year, living together for about half that time. The fact that Kiba can put up with Kakashi is definitely one of my favourite things about him. I love it even more that we can all joke around together, and despite what either of them says, Kakashi and Kiba actually really like each other.

"Yo, Kiba. Hey Sakura? If you marry a dog, and take his name, making you a female dog, wouldn't that make you a bit-"  
"HEY!"  
"Just an innocent question! Maaa. Night Kiba. See you later Sakura, love you!"  
"Go home Kakashi."

If I paid more attention to this sort of thing, I would notice how similar mine and Kakashi's "lazy waves" have become. I don't though, and Kiba and I are already headed inside anyways so I'm distracted by trying not to trip over Akamaru.

* * *

"You smell terrible."  
"I missed you too."  
"Shower."  
"Join me?"

Even though I give him a grumpy look, Kiba smiles and he knows it makes me melt and that I'm going to agree. He knows that I know he's been wandering around Suna shirtless for the past week, and watching hot water run off of his tanned body ranks very, very high on "Haruno Sakura's Official List of Things She Can't Say No To."

When I let my scowl slide away, Kiba is making an I-won-that-one face as we head towards the bathroom together. Akamaru gets pushed out as Kiba closes the door behind us, and I'm halfway undressed when he turns the shower on and I tell him "make it hotter" even though my face is covered by the shirt I'm pulling over my head, because I already _know_ he isn't going to make it hot enough.

* * *

Under the water, I lament the fact that I hardly ever get to wear heels anymore because they make me taller than Kiba, but shake the thought away because of how nice it is to not need to stand on my tip-toes, and being eye-to-eye with the face you're kissing is actually really fantastic.

And we are kissing, right now, so I really shouldn't be so distracted. I like the way he bites my bottom lip, nuzzles into my neck and licks my collarbone. He's already hard and sliding against my thigh. It took me a long time to not think about 'humping a leg' and 'dogs' while we're getting hot and heavy but- dammit! I'm doing it again.

I reach down and wrap my hand around him and he looks in my eyes and lets out a little whimper. I start to slowly work my hand up and down, but it doesn't feel like 'work' because I get to see him squint his eyes in pleasure. His hands go limp at his sides and he lays his head on my shoulder. I'm leaning against the wall and Kiba is leaning on me, pushing his hips forward into my hand- wherein he turns to putty. It won't be long before I hear him growling, and in a minute or so his hands tense up and he grabs onto my hips. I literally countdown from 3 in my head and the low growl starts as soon as I get to 0.

"Sa-Sakuraaa."

Even though he stutters, it sounds like a warning when he says my name. Actually, it doesn't just sound like one, it _is_ a warning. His grip on my hips gets tighter and he pushes himself into my hand a little harder a few more times before flipping me around to press my stomach against the wall. His forearm is pressed a little too hard against my back, but the water is hot and I'm still buzzed and Kiba is nipping at my earlobe with his sharp teeth and I can feel his head slipping between my thighs. He grips my ass cheek with his free hand, lifts it up, pushes my legs apart with his foot and in an instant he's buried inside me.

I lose my head for a bit. We are moaning and growling together. I splay my hands out on the wall so I can push back against him, as if he isn't slamming his cock into me hard enough already. Kiba's knee is beside me on the wall, my left foot is behind him on the edge of the tub, and Akamaru starts barking his head off.

It's not that it doesn't feel good, I just get distracted easily. Kiba obviously doesn't register the noise, but I start wondering if someone has broken into the house, and should I prepare for someone to barge into the bathroom, or should I grab a kunai because what if the person is an enemy? Then my forehead bumps the shower wall a little hard and I realize Kiba is close.

I wouldn't say that I'm _proud_ of what I do next, but what woman doesn't have faking an orgasm down to an art? When Kiba puts his hand on the side of my face, I turn and look in his eyes. I'm opening my mouth to let out little shrieks, biting my lip, and clenching my walls around him. The way he looks at me like he absolutely cannot handle it, and his eyes blink almost one at a time, and his mouth hangs open ever so slightly, makes me think about how fucking _cute_ he is, which I know he hates, but he can't get grumpy about it because he can't read my mind. It's not like he's Kakashi.

Akamaru is still barking and I'm really getting quite concerned so I tell Kiba that I'm coming and it sets him off like it does every time. It's really unfortunate that I need to go find out what that dog is going on about because the noises Kiba makes, and the way he begs my name while he cums is insanely hot, and I start regretting ending it so quickly until I realize I don't hear barking anymore and somehow that concerns me even more.

* * *

"Ah. So that's why you were barking."

I try really, really hard not to care about the 3rd pair of my shoes I throw in the trash because they're soaked in dog pee, but I mourn them for a moment before I close the lid on them. When Kiba gets out of the shower he makes it clear that he cares a hell of a lot more for Akamaru than my new shoes, while I try to convince myself I don't feel the opposite. I'm really not that cruel, but Kakashi was right. They were _new_.

I head to bed before Kiba gets back from taking Akamaru out for a walk, because I know he won't be joining me anyways. He's going to play video games until 5 in the morning, and I'll be heading to work while he's still passed out on the couch.

As I'm falling asleep, I wonder what _exactly_ the difference is between comfort and boredom.

* * *

On these afternoons I get off work early, I usually wander to the training grounds, and I usually find my teammates there.

"Sakura-chan! Catch!"

Luckily I'm not as distracted as I have been for the past few weeks, and instead of putting my hands up to catch, I dodge the kunai and leap off to the side. When I start running towards him, Naruto catches on that his 'prank' didn't go over exactly how he planned, and he starts yelling for backup that he and I both know isn't coming.

"You're all traitors! Sai! We're supposed to be a team dammit! Kakashi! You're worse than scum!"

It makes he giggle when Naruto uses Kakashi's words against him for abandoning him to the _oh so_ horrific fate of being tickled by my hand, but I don't let up until I realize I'm surrounded. If Sai and Kakashi were Naruto's teammates, that means I can't see either of mine and before the three of them can turn on me, a log drops on top of Naruto and I'm gone.

I eventually find Yamato and Sasuke in a tree, and knowing how likely it is that Sai and Naruto have already turned on Kakashi, I'm not surprised to see Sasuke looking incredibly bemused at Yamato who is forming a series of small wooden statues in the palm of his hand.

"Has he laughed at one yet?"

It surprises me even less when Yamato replies that no, he has yet to create a figure, perverted or otherwise, that has made Sasuke laugh, but I do when I see his rendition of a unibrow-ed Tsunade kicking Naruto's bare ass. I realize it must be one of "those" days when I climb up to sit on the branch beside them and Sasuke hands me a beer.

"Two more days."  
"I think we're ready."  
"Hn."

We have a pretty high stakes mission coming up, it won't be the first one where the old Team 7 and Team Kakashi become one, but we haven't been able to agree on a team name yet. The three of us sit and try not to talk about the mission for about 20 minutes, which is how long it takes for the others to find us.

Before we had out to get something to eat, Yamato un-grows the tree we were sitting on and I'm healing Naruto's black eye while scowling at Sai and Kakashi, trying to figure out which one of them looks more guilty, so I can yell at them for turning on Naruto first-

"It was you! Not us."

It takes me a second but Kakashi is reading my mind again and I remember that I'm the one who technically attacked Naruto first, so I leave the annoyed sighing to Sasuke and finish healing.

* * *

Dinner turns into drinks, and I'm thinking maybe being second place isn't so bad when you're surrounded by people you love. I'm thinking being Haruno Sakura isn't so bad at all, because she has strong, loyal, caring friends that make her laugh, and then a drink is placed in front of me and I wonder if it's too late to add annoying onto that sentimental thought.

The drink is in a very tall glass. The bottom half is bright purple and the top is yellow. There is a mixture of grapes and cherries in it, and it's rimmed with sugar. I'm not as impressed as I was last night, until Kakashi tells me to _hang on_ , drops a jello shooter into the tall glass and lets me know that _now_ it's ready.

"It has _foam_."  
"It's called a Jiggly Booty."  
"Why does it have _foam_?"

Kakashi's smile tells me he hasn't got a fucking clue why it has foam, and it doesn't matter anyways because he knows I have to at least try the damn thing before I pass it off on Sasuke, who thinks I can't see him watching me out of the corner of my eye, but I know he is because even though you'd have to cut off his legs to get him to admit it, Sasuke fucking loves drink like this.

"Sakura. I'm confused. When Ino and I are separated for a few days, she and I spent time together for a few days because the lack of contact with each other upsets both of us. Is this not normal? Because it seems Kiba and you don't-"

I'm too lost in my thoughts to smack Sai, so I just shut him up with a glare. So what if Kiba and I aren't hanging off each other constantly anymore? It doesn't mean we are any less in love than we ever were. It doesn't mean we aren't passionate-

I grab the closest glass, which is unfortunately the one I gave to Sasuke, and chug the entire glass because _fuck. We aren't passionate anymore_. If it wasn't such a disheartening realization, I probably would have made fun of the pouty look on Sasuke's face since I took the alcoholic abomination back.

* * *

"You're distracted."

I deserve some credit at least because I didn't say _what_ when Kakashi pointed out the obvious on our walk home.

"I just. Need to talk to Ino."  
"Mmm. Getting back together with her? How will Kiba feel about that?"  
"We were never together you perverted idiot. You know that."  
"Ahh. Well my hand and I are just going to pretend we don't I think."

It's good that I'm carrying my own shoes tonight because I'm not sure what I would have hit Kakashi with if I wasn't. He gets me laughing and out of my head for awhile though, so I don't impale him with the heel.

"Looks like your stray isn't up. How about a goodnight kiss?"  
"You mean just like Icha Icha Trinity page 63?"

My sarcastic excitement turns into chuckles when I watch him go from wide-eyed to 100% unimpressed in seconds flat. I'm about to push the door open when he says something that makes me stop dead in my tracks.

"One kiss. And you'll never see this mask again."

I would never in all my life be able to live it down if anyone knew how close I came to accepting that offer. My brain kicked in though, when I realized you have to be just as careful with the Copy-nin as you do with Genies, and the stress on "you'll" and "this" in what he said didn't slip past me.

"Good night Kakashi."

I'm two mugs of tea past my bedtime when I start thinking that not wanting to get tricked by Kakashi probably shouldn't be the only reason I didn't kiss someone other than my boyfriend that night.

* * *

 **First off, I would like to immortalize my ALL-TIME favourite review, from a person who is so eloquent and charming I just _had_ to give them a shout-out, despite "managing" the review itself,**

 _ **Guest:  
** " **Delusional OOC SI bs crack. Kill yourself, forever virgin."**_

 **This story is _far_ from good enough to deserve a review that made me laugh that much. (I mean kill myself maybe, but _forever_ virgin?! Too far Guest. Too. Far.)**

 **Now that I've done that, this story is weird huh?! I really didn't think it would be so angsty... not for long though. I've never written in first person like this, it's hard! So who knows maybe all the chapters won't be like this one. The plan for this is super loose so I'm just kind of winging it.**

 **For anyone who enjoys this OOC delusional bullshit enough to keep reading, thanks!**


End file.
